Ash Vs Paul
by The Archsage
Summary: What if Ash had taken time to switch his Pokemon before his full battle with Paul? How differently would the lakeside battle have been? *Redone* Rated T only for mild language.


This idea was born from the wondering of what would have happened if Ash had used his strongest Pokemon to battle Paul in that 6 on 6 battle at Lake Acuity, instead of just whatever he had on him at the time.

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does. No profit is made off of this work.**_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So Ash, what are you going to do for your battle with Paul?" Brock asked.

"Honestly, I'm gonna exchange the some of the Pokemon on me for those back home." Ash told him. "I really want to win this, and while I trust my current team, Paul's Pokemon have been training much longer then this team has. Except for Pikachu of course. They're just not a high enough level to take on some of Paul's Pokemon."

Dawn looked eager. "What kind of Pokemon do you have? Which ones are you going to use?"

Ash chuckled. "You'll have to wait ten days and see."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Alright, it's heads, so Ash has the honours of going first." the referee called out.

Ash grinned. He'd hoped to give Paul a little advantage like that. "Snorlax, I choose you!"

Paul actually looked shocked for a second. One couldn't blame him as Ash hadn't ever had much variety when facing Paul before.

Regardless Paul recovered quickly. "Weavile, standby for battle."

The referee raised his hand, and, as he lowered it, called out the words the two rivals were waiting for. "The battle starts between Snorlax and Weavile. Let the battle begin!"

"Weavile," Paul shouted, striking first. "Start with _Ice Beam_."

Ash heard and inwardly grinned. Outwardly however he was quite different. "Oh no. Snorlax!"

As the _Ice Beam_ attack hit, Ash's fake shocked face vanished. "Snorlax, use _Mega Punch_."

Snorlax, shrugging off the normally powerful ice attack as though it were nothing raced forward despite the beam still being fired.

"Oh shit. Thick Fat." Paul cursed. "Weavile, _Agility_."

Ash didn't seemed phased. "Snorlax stop, and use _Earthquake_."

Weavile's speeds forced it to remain on the ground. Despite normally being very agile, the speeds it was travelling at forced it onto the ground, lest it lose control.

"Weavile, get back up and use _Swords Dance_." Paul ordered his second most trustworthy Pokemon. "Follow that up immediately with_ Night Slash_."

"Snorlax, use _Belly Drum_!" Ash called out.

On the sides Brock gasped.

"What's wrong Brock?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Belly Drum. It's a risky move that cuts the user's health down in half. In exchange however it raises the attack stat to the absolute maximum." Brock told her.

Reggie interfered. "But if used correctly, especially with Snorlax, it can be an incredibly powerful and ingenious tactic."

Weavile assaulted Snorlax right after it's Belly Drum.

"Snorlax use _Rest_." Ash called out lazily.

"Weavile _Theif_!" Paul called out worriedly. Snorlax would destroy his entire team if it woke up. Especially with that kind of attack power.

Ash wasn't worried at all and was actually incredibly calm. "_Sleep Talk_."

Snorlax performed the move, sitting up quickly and delivering an icy punch to Weavile who had just tried to mug him only to find he had no stashed berries in his fur.

"So he's gambling?" Paul wondered out loud. "Weavile, while he's asleep be careful but deliver as many _Slash_ attacks as possible."

"_Sleep Talk_ again Snorlax." Ash called out. This time Snorlax didn't move.

The Slash attacks kept piling up. But Ash didn't seem to care. Suddenly as if with out warning Snorlax lunged. With his self induced sleep, and incredible bulk, Snorlax hadn't flinched once through the many attacks to his person. His sudden movement broke several bones of Weavile's ending the fight suddenly.

Snorlax also didn't go back down for a continued sleep.

Paul was confused. "What the hell?"

Ash explained. "Focus Punch. Not once did Snorlax move, or even twitch under your attacks, and all the while, he was charging up his attack."

"I see. You still took considerable damage, but not a bad tactic. Your definitely making this worth my time."

Weavile is no longer able to battle." the referee called out. "Please select your next Pokemon."

Paul smirked. "Ursaring return. Torterra your up, and use _Earthquake_."

"Snorlax, you can take it." Ash called out encouragingly.

After the damaging quakes stopped, Snorlax prepared for his next order, despite breathing heavily.

Paul acted first. "Torterra. _Leaf Storm_."

"Snorlax, go through it and use _Ice Punch_." Ash called out.

Snorlax raced through the storm of leaves with his fist charged to deliver a frozen treat.

"Torterra, when it gets close you know what to do." Paul told his starter Pokemon.

When Snorlax lunged forward with his fist, the storm stopped and Torterra launched another Earthquake. Snorlax tripped, but still clipped Torterra's front right foot. The damage Snorlax received being face first on the ground during the Earthquake fainted him.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Snorlax, return." Ash called out.

Paul did the same. "Torterra, return." He also sent his Pokemon out first. "Magmortar, standby."

Ash ignored the evolved Pokemon. He'd kind of expected Paul to have some new strategies to fight him. Evolving his Magmar was just another.

"Totodile, your up!" Ash called out loudly. "Start things off with _Hydro Pump_."

"Magmortar, dodge and use _Fire Blast._"

The Hydro Pump was dodged and the massive five pointed star of fire closed in on Totodile. Totodile refused to run however, and as the attack drew close, Totodile leaped through the gap between two points and started running towards Magmortar.

"Totodile, use _Aqua Tail_." Ash called out hurriedly.

"Magmortar, use_ Lave Plume_."

Totodile's tail, wrapped in water, made his dodge look more fit in a contest, as he had jumped upside down and spun before landing on his feet and continuing his charge. The water had made it sparkle around him as he dodged.

Before he could hit however Magmortar vanished in a red light.

"Magmortar return. Electabuzz, standby." Paul ordered. "_Lightscreen_ and follow it up with _Thunderbolt_."

Totodile, with his tail still in the process of using Aqua tail, dodged the lightning bolt with a back flip.

"Totodile, switch and use _Crunch_."

Totodile nodded, and once again charged forwards.

Paul called his next attack. "Electabuzz, _Thunder Punch_."

"Totodile dance, and attack when you see an opening."

Totodile was only too happy to obey and managed to dodge the first three attacks with spins and complex flips before shooting for Electabuzz's neck. A critical hit. Electabuzz only barely managed to punch Totodile off.

"Awesome job Totodile, return for now." Ash said catching the blue crocodile in a red light as he danced. "Heracross, I choose you."

On the sidelines, Dawn was confused. "Brock, why did Ash recall Totodile? He was doing great."

Reggie answered. "Because, Totodile is at a disadvantage. However he can use Crunch, which can weaken an opponents defences, since it leaves a phantom pain behind. Once he got Crunch in, he didn't want to risk Totodile's importance, so he switched to something that could take advantage of the drop in physical defence and has the type advantage. In other words, Heracross."

Ash's voice brought them back to the battle. "Give 'em a _Brick Break_."

"Electabuzz, dodge." Paul commanded.

Electabuzz moved to dodge, but Heracross was faster.

"_Thunder Punch_, then." Paul called out.

Heracross swung his arm around for a block, pushing the fist to the side at the wrist. He quickly brought his own attack in, a rushing front punch encased in _Brick Break's_ power. Electabuzz didn't stand a chance.

As Electabuzz went flying, Paul had already pulled out his Poke ball. When he landed he was clearly unconscious.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle." the referee stated for the third time that day. "Please bring out your next Pokemon."

"Magmortar, standby." Paul called quickly. "_Flamethrower_, both hands."

The attack was more like a wild fire then a controlled _Flamethrower_.

"Heracross! Fly out of there!" Ash called desperately. Due to his close proximity, he was the only one who could hear Heracross's response over the roar of the flame, not that he understood the words. He understood what he meant. "Right then, _Close Combat_. Give it your all."

No one was expecting the next thing that happened. Heracross, burning and literally on fire, burst forth from the flames heading for Magmortar. To Paul and Magmortar he looked like he'd just come straight out of hell. He immediately started kicking and punching everywhere he could hit before he succumbed to his damage.

Magmortar himself was breathing heavily, hands on his knees, while Heracross was at his feet unconscious.

"Heracross is unable to fight. Please choose your next Pokemon." the referee called. The referee himself sounded beyond excited at the battle. It was already insanely intense, and neither trainer had lost 3 Pokemon yet.

"Totodile, let's beat him for good this time." Ash called as he threw his Lure Ball into the air. Totodile popped out, dancing as per usual.

"Magmortar, use _Smog_." Paul called out, he was grinning to himself. Ash was finally fighting him like he meant it. Either way this battle went, he could be satisfied.

"Totodile, spin!" Ash commanded quickly.

Totodile flipped onto his hands and began spinning, feet split apart and his tail straight. It was a makeshift way of moving gas moves away from him. The smog would collect at his feet and travel up his tail and away from him.

"_Flamethrower_."

"Totodile, whirlpool." Ash countered.

Still spinning to avoid the smog, Totodile let loose a steady stream of water, as he flipped to his feet. It quickly formed a circular dish like look, and acted as a barrier from the fire and smog. The fire turned to steam and the smog cleared shortly.

"_Aqua Tail!_" Ash called.

Running through the steam, Totodile wasn't prepared to receive a _Fire Punch_, but he improvised. Using the painful Fire Punch as a tool, he catapulted closer to his prey swinging quickly to catch Magmortar in the face with his powerful _Aqua Tail._

Magmortar proved resilient though.

"Another _Fire Punch_."

Totodile got the full force of this attack in the face and was sent sprawling.

"Now, _Fire Blast_." Paul roared. He was sick of Totodile. It was too unpredictable in it's dodging, and it was powerful, so he could easily see why Ash was using it against him. This would hopefully put it down.

"Totodile!" Ash cried as the fire attack hit one his favourite Pokemon. Once the smoke cleared however, Totodile wasn't there anymore.

"Alright!" Ash cried. In his Totodile's place was a Croconaw. "Croconaw, let's test that new biting power with _Crunch_!"

"Give it another _Fire Blast_." Paul ordered calmly.

Croconaw had gotten a little faster, but was slowed by fatigue, and had made it Magmortar just as he released his attack. Croconaw had bitten down on his shoulder as the Fire Blast exploded on Croconaw's torso. Magmortar slumped to the ground as Croconaw flew back a little ways, landing on his back. Neither Pokemon got it up.

"Neither Pokemon is able to continue. Both Trainers, please select new Pokemon."

"Torterra, standby."

Torterra emerged, a leg still semi-frozen, and roared.

"Right, Pikachu, go." Ash told his first Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, running out into the battle field to face his giant adversary.

"Torterra, _Earthquake_."

"Pikachu, _Quick Attack_, get into the air.

Paul scowled as Pikachu used his attack to get into the air before _Earthquake_ hit.

"Now, Pikachu, _Iron Tail_." Ash called.

Pikachu already launching through the air towards Torterra, easily landed_ Iron Tail_ first onto Torterra's head.

Paul smirked. "_Giga Drain_, and don't let up till it faints."

Ash watched in horror as his friend was drained. This was the biggest problem about Pikachu's hate of the Poke Ball. If he was stuck like this, Ash couldn't retrieve him. Worse, Torterra was immune to Pikachu's electric attacks.

"Pikachu,_ Iron Tail_, try to break it." Ash called out. Pikachu struggle for a full minute before breaking free.

This unfortunately gave enough time for the ice on Torterra's leg to melt, and for Torterra to have sapped enough health to restore him to near full health, while Pikachu was left exhausted.

"Torterra finish it, _Frenzy Plant_."

The ultimate grass move easily knocked Pikachu out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Please call out your next Pokemon." the referee stated.

After gathering Pikachu Ash sent out his next Pokemon. "Sceptile, your up."

"Torterra return. Honchkrow, standby." Paul called quickly. If he could take this one down with Honchkrow Ash's final Pokemon would be forced to fight it, and two more. "Start this with _Sky Attack_."

"Sceptile, _use Bullet Seed_." Ash called.

Honchkrow had started charging his attack, and was preparing to unleash it, when Sceptile unleashed his _Bullet Seed_. It was more of an annoyance for Honchkrow then anything however. Honchkrow flew towards Sceptile intending to finish it in one blow.

"Alright Sceptile, dodge, and _Leaf Blade_ on his wings!"

Sceptile obeying flipped over Honchkrow as he came close to him, swinging his arm blades at Honchkrow. The bird however was intelligent enough to counter. Honchkrow turned quickly, acting without orders, to use _Wing Attack_ to bat Sceptile away.

"Sceptile, use _Quick Attack_, and get up close to use _Pound_."

Landing Sceptile moved with unparalleled speeds to get back to Honchkrow. Reaching his point, he spun quickly using his tail to smash Honchkrow into the ground.

"_Payback_." Paul ordered darkly.

As soon as Honchkrow hit the ground his beak turned black and he moved swiftly hitting Sceptile in the back. Sceptile struggled to get up.

"Damn. _Solarbeam_!"

Sceptile stood and turned with his tail glowing.

"Honchkrow, use _Drill Peck_."

Sceptile launched first however due to the sun. Not that it mattered, since the spinning beak managed to split the beam into nothingness around Honchkrow, and allowed Honchkrow to score a critical hit, knocking Sceptile out. Sceptile was insanely fast and hit pretty hard. But endurance was never his strong suit. That was Snorlax's domain.

"Sceptile can no longer battle. Please send out your last Pokemon." the referee said. It was obvious to him who was going to win.

"I wonder what Ash is going to send out next." Dawn wondered.

Reggie shook his head. "No idea, but my brother still has 3 Pokemon left, and one is completely fresh, one is close to fresh, and is also his strongest, plus there's Honchkrow who can still put up a pretty good fight. I don't think Ash will win this."

"Don't be so sure." Brock chided. "I know Ash's Pokemon, and there's one that can make short work of Torterra and Honchkrow, and might be able to battle evenly with whatever he has left. His Glalie. And it's a pretty high level too. Other then that, though, I don't think he's got anything that could win this unless he made plans to get that one over here."

"That one?" Reggie and Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you if he doesn't send it out." Brock teased.

Paul called out. "Well, Ash are you going to continue or are you giving up?"

"I'm not done yet Paul. This last one is more then enough for the rest of your team." Ash called back. "I hope your prepared to face my strongest Pokemon."

"Hmph. Bring it on." Paul taunted.

"Alright then." Ash smiled. "Charizard, let's finish him,_ Fire Fang_!"

Charizard burst forth from the ball mouth already on fire. He caught Honchkrow before the bird had even realized the next battle had started. When Charizard landed he dropped the crippled bird and let out a roar the echoed through the mountains.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Please choose your next Pokemon." The referee said once again.

"Damn. Return." Paul muttered. "A Charizard huh? Ursaring, standby."

"Charizard, _Flamethrower_."

"Ursaring, dodge it and use _Slash_."

Charizard's attack was only barely dodged by the Hibernator Pokemon, and the fire dragon quickly flew out of reach.

"Damn. Special attacks aren't Ursaring's speciality." Paul grumbled. "Whatever, _Hyper Beam_."

The attack was launched, and as expected dodged.

"Stay in the air, don't get close. Use _Dragon Breath_." Ash warned.

Ursaring, unable to move due to _Hyper Beam's_ backlash, was hit without fail. Paul noticed his muscles seize for a moment. Ursaring was paralysed. Not two seconds later, his Guts ability activated.

"Ursaring, _Faint Attack_." Paul called. Ursaring seemingly vanished and appeared above Charizard.

"Move Charizard." Ash warned far too late. Charizard was struck by claws encased in darkness. "_Heatwave_, Charizard."

Charizard, despite the power of the last attack, was still strong. The heat wave proved to be too much for Ursaring. He collapsed to one knee.

"Damn. One more _Hyper Beam_." Paul ordered.

Ash countered. "Dodge it and use _Air Slash_."

The _Hyper Beam_ was once again rendered useless. Charizard's following _Air Slash_ ended the match.

"Ursaring can no longer fight. Please choose your remaining Pokemon." The next time he said this would be the final time he had to say that in this match.

"Torterra, standby. Use _Stone Edge_."

"Dodge it Charizard, use _Dragon Pulse _to block what you can't dodge." Ash ordered hastily, knowing the world of trouble they would be in if Charizard was hit by Stone Edge.

The attack being successfully blocked and dodged, was not what Paul was hoping for. "Try it again."

"Dodge it again, this time swoop in low, and give him a _Flamethrower_ to the face."

Charizard dodged the powerful Stone Edge by millimetres. Torterra was not so lucky, receiving a face full of fire, and getting burned in the process.

"While he's close, Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered. Neither of them expecting it, Charizard was caught by the attack.

"Charizard! No." Ash cried. "We'll have to risk it. Blast Burn!"

Trapping Charizard so close to it proved to be a fatal mistake for Paul and Torterra. As Charizard's flame on it's tail grew, Charizard Launched a giant fireball into the sky, that came crashing down faster then it went up. It incinerated the Frenzy Plant holding him, and most of the leaves on Torterra's tree. That would take weeks to heal.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner." the referee announced, honestly shocked. Who'd have thought this Charizard was so close to the level of the Elites? "Congratulations to the both of you on a hard fought battle."

"Great battle Paul." Ash said, holding his hand out. Paul grudgingly shook it.

"You managed to throw most of my strategy off." Paul admitted. "I expected you to use the team you've gathered here in Sinnoh so I prepared for them."

"Yea, at first I was gonna do that, but some of them are still lacking a little experience to face a team I know you've probably trained for a long time, so I switched up for a more experienced team." Ash confessed.

"When we battle in the Sinnoh League your going to lose." Paul said simply before walking away.

Ash simply watched him leave, before turning to his friends.

"I told you I was going to win!" Ash claimed happily.

"Congrats man." Brock told him, giving him a high 5

Dawn gave him a big hug. "That was so awesome, congratulations!"

"Thanks you guys." Ash said, returning the hug from Dawn, before letting go and turning to Reggie. "And thank you for setting that match up, Reggie."

"No Problem Ash." Reggie smiled. "Anyways, I should get going. See ya."

Once Reggie had left, Ash and his two friends, headed back for the Pokemon Center. He'd certainly changed his mind about rotating his Pokemon. He could totally see the merits in it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Well, that's that. My one-shot idea of what it would be like had Ash used some of his stronger Pokemon against Paul in that battle.

I know some of you might complain about Sceptile not beating anything, but in his defence, he was facing an opponent with a clear advantage, and at roughly his level, maybe even a little higher.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
